The Other Mother's Family
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: After Coraline defeats the Beldam she has a change of heart and recreates a new family. Four little girls named Coraline but one day the youngest one Coraline 4 accidently is sent to the real world and doesn't remember who she is. Will the other mother get her child back or will she lose her forever. My first fic. please review
1. A Fresh Start

Author's Note" This is my first Coraline fan fiction and I don't own any of the characters from the book or movie so enjoy.

The Other Mother's Family

Chapter 1: A New Start

A long time ago a creature called the beldam trapped innocent children in a magical world where everything was better. Than when she won the children she ate up their souls trapping them forever in the magical world. Until one day a very clever girl named Coraline defeated the beldam and freed all of the ghost children and her own parents. Now since the beldam was defeated she had a change of heart for deep down all she wanted was to be a mother. So, she recreated the world where it was complete and brought back everyone who was destroyed. It took some time but soon everyone realized that the Other Mother had changed and now she created 4 little girls all named Coraline as a tribute to the little girl who freed her heart of evil. Coraline 1 was a few inches taller and curvier than the original Coraline. She loved dressing up in clothes and wearing make-up. Coraline Two was the same height as the original Coraline but with more athletic build. She loved playing sports, wrestling, and getting dirty. Coraline three was a few inches shorter and she loved to play pretend. Every day she would play with her dolls or just play dress-up. Now the youngest was Coraline 4 and unlike her sisters she had black hair with blue buttons for her mother had run out. She was really small she would come up to the original Coraline's hip but she too was an explorer but was a bit more polite than the original Coraline and just as clever. The Other Mother or Betty as she was now called loved all of her children. The Other Father or Joseph as he was now called loved them too. Every day their father would teach the girls how to play music and then their mother would make them lunch. Coraline 4 loved helping her mother but would always run outside to go exploring. Of course today was much different than any other day. She ate her lunch as usual and gave her father and mother a kiss good-bye. "Love you mom and love you dad", she would say happily.

"Love you too sweetheart", they would say. Then she would run off with her doll that her mother had made her and go off exploring. There was one part of the world she had not yet explored a small forest. The trees were blue and the ground a dusty red. One of the circus mice that was actually a mouse ran up to her. "Hello little fellow I am sorry but I have no cheese today", she said softly. The mouse frowned and scampered off. Coraline 4 walked down the hill as saw the river which was a sea green. It was so beautiful as she placed her hand in the water. She placed her doll on a big rock and skipped rocks along the river. Finally she decided to explore more and began to climb up the hill. She made her way up carefully but suddenly she slipped. She tried to grab on to a tree but it slipped and snagged at her eyes causing her to yowl out in pain. Her button eyes were ripped off as she fell hitting her head on something hard. As she fell she wished she was in a safe place and fell into the darkness. After a while the sun was setting and dinner was being made. All three of the girls were at the table but Coraline 4 was not.

"Where is your sister?" their mother asked.

"Last time I saw her she was headed toward the hill by the river", Coraline 1 said.

"Honey stay with the children I am going to go find her", the Other Mother said.

"Okay dear be careful", the Other Father said. Betty walked out toward the hill when a circus mouse appeared. It was squeaking terribly as the Other Mother followed him. She let out a shock when she saw Coraline 4's eyes tangled in the tree branches. She walked on down and saw the doll but Coraline 4 was nowhere to be found.

"Coraline 4 where are you!" her mother shouted as tears soon appeared. She ran aimlessly along the river bank but Coraline 4 had simply vanished. With a heavy heart she returned home and told the family the horrible news. All three of the girls cried out in grief as the Other Father comforted them. The Other Mother still holding the doll went into Coraline 4's room (the room that Coraline had in the other world) and sat in the rocking chair. She held the doll in her arms as she sang a sad tune as tears fell from her face. In the real world a little girl laid on some cool green grass. She groaned when she woke up and her head really hurt. She blinked at the brightness of the sun which felt weird to do. Looking at her surroundings she was in a forest path of some kind. Scratching her head she was desperately trying to remember who she was but couldn't for some reason. She climbed up the hill and ran into a small boy about 2 years younger than she was. (In the real world she looks about 6.) The little boy had dark brown hair but baby blue eyes with a dark tan.

"Hi my name is Jacob what is yours?" he asked nicely. But before the girl could answer a woman appeared. She was tall with an hourglass figure with curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Jacob dear who is your little friend?" the woman asked.

"I don't know Mommy she didn't tell me yet", the boy answered.

"What is your name little girl?" the woman asked.

"I don't know I can't remember", the girl said. Then she burst into tears as the woman held her in a tight hug.

"It is alright little one I am sure will we help find your parents and maybe you will remember your name", the woman assured her. The little girl didn't know about that but right now she felt safe.


	2. Jasmine Brown

Chapter 2: Jasmine Brown

The young girl was adopted by the mother of Jacob Brown the little boy who found her. They still thought it was odd that they couldn't even find a birth certificate of the girl but they made a new one. They named her Jasmine since she loved the Jasmine flowers. As time passed Jasmine was quite a lovable daughter. Her long black hair became curly and her eyes were a deep blue. At age twelve she was starting to develop a curvy figure much to the dismay of her father. Very helpful around the house and loved to play with her little brother, Jacob; their favorite game was heroes. Together they would place towels around their necks and play in the small woods by their house. Mrs. Brown was a school teacher and Mr. Brown was a vet. Jasmine was a very curious little girl she was interested in learning about everything. Every day after she did her chores Jacob and she would travel to the school library where Jasmine would pick up some books about airplanes or outer space. Jacob would always browse around the kid section of the library. After 6 years Jasmine always wondered about her past and who were her biological parents. But most importantly what happened to them and were they still looking for her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jacob pulling on her sleeve. "What is it Jacob?" Jasmine asked.

"Can I get this?" he asked as he handed her a book. It showed a young girl opening a small door with a very creepy shadow above her. In bold white letters was the title of the book. Coraline it read and the name sent a chill down Jasmine's spine.

"Uh sure I will read it to you as a bedtime story", Jasmine said.

"Thanks Jas", Jacob said happily as they checked out the books together. They walked home to a little small house. Opened the screen door and saw their mother preparing dinner.

"Hello mom", the children called.

"Hello dears, how was the library?" their mother asked.

"Just fine", Jasmine said as she went up to her room. Her room was covered with posters from places around the world. Plastic stars and rockets were on the ceiling as her floor was covered with animals. She had a wooden book shelf filled with books but her true passion was photography. Someday Jasmine was going to become a famous photographer and travel the world.

"Jasmine dinner", her father called.

"Coming", she called back. She placed her library books down and went downstairs. Her father David Brown was a tall and thin kind of fellow. With a brown mustache with thick brown hair and brown eyes that were covered by thick glasses. She set the table while her father got drinks and Jacob got napkins. Her mother placed the food on the table. They all sat down to pray as they filled their bellies with fried chicken, mashed potatoes with brown gravy, sweet peas, and cherry pie for dessert. Later that night Jacob pulled Jasmine away from her room to read him that Coraline book. His room was blue and was covered with trucks and dinosaurs. Jacob always said he wanted to build stuff which Jasmine thought it was a cute idea. He crawled onto his bed and Jasmine sat down and began to read the book. She agreed to just the first chapter but soon was reading the whole thing to him. It was about a young girl named Coraline who had parents that didn't pay much attention to her. Then one day she finds a mysterious doll that looks like her and finds another world just like hers. Soon her Other Mother wants her to stay forever and she learns that her Other Mother was actually a monster who feeds on children's souls and has to defeat her in order to save everyone she trapped. At the end of the book Jasmine was stunned. _This is supposed to be a kid book?_ She thought oddly. Jacob was a little shaken by the story.

"I am scared what if the beldam tried to get me?" he asked in a scared tone.

"If she even tries to take you I will find you and beat her up", Jasmine told him.

"Okay goodnight Jas", Jacob said as sleep took him.

"Good night Jacob", Jasmine said as she kissed his forehead. Then took the Coraline book back to her room and placed it on her table. Then she put on a pair of blue pajamas that had a star design. Sat on her bed and began to read her books about space and soon drifted off to sleep. She found herself standing in a small forest by a huge rock. _This looks just like the place where I was found, _Jasmine thought. Only the trees were red and the sky was a purple shade. She started walking down the path and saw little golden hummingbirds flying toward her.

"Hello, hello", they said in soft voices.

"Hi", Jasmine said back. The path led her to a small house in the distance. It was pink with a white roof and out of curiosity she walked up to the door. Remembering her manners she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A few seconds later a girl about her height answered but this girl was different than anything Jasmine had ever seen. Her hair was blue but was yarn, her eyes were black buttons, and she was wearing a blue dress with black shoes.

"Hello I am Coraline 1 how may I help you?" asked the doll girl. But before Jasmine could say anything Coraline 1 gave her a big smile and hugged her. "Oh my gosh I thought I would never see you again come inside", the girl exclaimed dragging Jasmine into the house. "Mom, dad Coraline 4 has returned", Coraline 1 shouted.

"Who, no my name is Jasmine Brown", Jasmine said but Coraline 1 didn't hear her. Soon two more Coralines showed up along with a skinny man with red hair with black buttons wearing a red robe. The woman before Jasmine had short brown hair with black buttons and was wearing a white and black polka dotted dress. When she saw Jasmine the woman burst into tears.

"Oh my baby my darling little Coraline 4!" she cried as she scooped Jasmine up in her arms. Jasmine was stunned for she had no idea what was going on. But what scared her most was when she looked into the mirror her heart stopped. Her long black hair had turned to yarn and in the place where her eyes were was a pair of blue buttons.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	3. Family Reunions

Chapter 3: Family Reunions

Jasmine's buttoned eyes widened in fear but she remained calm after all this had to be a dream. The woman who was holding her squeezed her tight as she placed kisses along her cheeks. "Oh my baby I am so glad you are safe", she cried. "Where on Earth did you go we were all worried sick about you?" the woman asked as she held Jasmine tighter.

"I am sorry", was all Jasmine could say. She didn't even know who this woman was or why she was here. Maybe in this dream she would just play along until she woke up. Finally the woman put her down as the man hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much sweetheart", he whispered softly. Then the three Coralines all hugged her as she hugged them back.

"We missed you too little sister", they all said together.

"I missed you all too", Jasmine said. She hated this because these people seemed so real and she hated it when they realize she wasn't this Coraline 4. But then again it was still just a dream.

"Alright children I will make dinner so go and play", the woman said.

"Yes mother", the three Coralines said together.

The woman looked at Jasmine and she said softly", Yes mother". The woman smiled and went into the kitchen while the man went outside to his garden.

"Come on Coraline 4 let's go play make over", Coraline 1 said.

"No way let's play wrestling", Coraline 2 argued.

"No let's play school", protested Coraline 3.

"How about we play hide and seek", suggested Jasmine.

"Okay", all three of them said.

"I will count since I am older", Coraline 1 said. She closed her eyes with her hands and began to count. Coraline 2 hid outside while Coraline 3 hid behind the couch. Jasmine tiptoed to the next room for one thing she learned with Jacob was on how to be quiet. She walked down the hall and saw a small mirror and went up to it. Placing her hands on the mirror her hand went through and she walked in. It was dark with hardly any light. With a small bed that looked like it had seen better days. At first Jasmine was scared but she pushed the feeling back. _Why does this all seem so familiar_? She wondered. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. That Coraline book this is where the Beldam kept the ghost children after she ate them. Than another realization hit her as she realized that kind lady making dinner was a child soul eating monster. But why would she dream about three other Coralines and why does everyone keep calling her Coraline 4? Jasmine didn't know but she had to be on her guard until she woke herself up. _Maybe the ghost children would help me, _she thought. But then she remembered that Coraline freed them and they wouldn't still be here. This is just a dream Jasmine get a grip", she told herself. Then she turned around and to go back through the mirror but her hand wouldn't pass through. She looked real hard at the stone wall and pictured her hand passing through. Slowly it did and soon her whole body followed. Jasmine heard Coraline 1 tramping down the hallway trying to find her sisters. Jasmine ducked behind a table. Coraline 1 passed her and Jasmine crept behind her as she went down another hallway. She heard singing coming from the kitchen and decided to investigate. The Other Mother was singing a song as she was taking a chicken out of the oven. She didn't seem to have noticed Jasmine as the young girl walked around her quiet as a mouse. Just then the Other Mother turned around and saw Jasmine standing by the table.

"Oh hello darling I thought you were playing with your sisters?" she asked with a smile.

"I am just looking for a better place to hide", Jasmine answered. She tried to give the Other Mother a convincing smile but part of her was afraid of this creature.

"Are you alright darling?" the Other Mother asked with a frown. She took a step toward Jasmine but Jasmine stepped back causing the Other Mother to look confused.

"I am alright I just thought I heard Coraline 1 coming I better go hide", Jasmine said quickly as she exited the kitchen. Later that night or whatever time it was. Everyone sat down to eat as they all prayed. Jasmine looked strangely at the food but took a bite when she saw the other Coralines chowing down. Even the Other Mother and Father were eating the food. The food was good but Jasmine was growing tired of this dream and wanted to go home. She hoped she would wake up soon because Jacob wanted to go back to the library and her father was going to take them fishing. Then her mom was going to teach her how to bake a chocolate cake from scratch. Jasmine loved learning but right now she had to be stuck in this dream.

"Coraline 4 are you okay you are awfully quiet?" her mother asked as she watched her with a sad look.

"Oh I am fine I am just happy to be back home is all", Jasmine said as she took another bite of her chicken. The answer seemed to have satisfied the Other Mother for soon she gave Jasmine a smile and the other Coralines were chatting away. Finally it was bed time and Jasmine was led to her room. It was blue now with stars on the ceiling and all the weird toys from the book. Her mother tucked her in while her father kissed her goodnight. Then he left the room to tuck the other girls in leaving Jasmine alone with the Other Mother. The Other Mother smiled at her and gently stroked her hair with her hand. Jasmine stiffened at the touch expecting to see the needle like hands springing out to claw at her. Then the Other Mother placed a small doll in her hands and gently kissed her goodnight.

"Good night my sweet little doll", the Other Mother whispered softly.

"Good night mother", Jasmine said as the Other Mother left the room. Jasmine closed her buttoned eyes and begged to wake up from this dream. She pictured her house and her own room and soon drifted off to sleep. She was awoken by Jacob jumping on her bed.

"Wake up Jas Daddy's is going to take us fishing today", he cried happily.

"Alright Jacob I am up now get out so I can get dressed", Jasmine grumbled.

"Okay Jas see you downstairs", Jacob said as he quietly shut the door behind him.

"Man what a weird dream", Jasmine muttered as she changed into her clothes. She looked in her mirror as she gently brushed her hair back into a ponytail. Just then something made her heart skip a beat. Lying on the side of her bed was the little doll that the Other Mother had given her. It wasn't a dream it was real.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth

Jasmine held the doll in her hands as her heart raced. _How did this thing get here?_ she wondered. Jasmine didn't know but it looked just like her. Long black hair with blue button eyes as well as a blue dress with white stars and even had on a pair of black boots. This is not real but if it was it was time to come clean. Jasmine hid the doll in her closet not wanting to scare Jacob. The last thing she needed was to have Jacob thinking that the beldam was after her. Time passed quickly and Jasmine was almost afraid to go back to bed but she had to return the doll. She took it out of the closet and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was back in the other bedroom. Coraline 2 jumped on her bed yelling", Get up Coraline 4 it is breakfast time!" Then she scampered out of the room laughing happily. Jasmine got up and checked in the mirror and she looked the same as she did on her last visit. Breathing deeply she went downstairs hoping to get this over with. The Other Father and the Other Coralines were already at the table.

The Other Mother smiled at Jasmine and said sweetly", Good morning my little doll".

"Good morning um Mother", Jasmine said sadly.

"What is the matter dear did you have a bad dream?" the Other Mother asked.

"Uh no just a little tired", Jasmine said quickly. She sat down and ate her breakfast and then afterwards the Other Coralines went off to play. "Um may I please speak with you two in private?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course darling", the Other Father said cheerfully. They both sat down and smiled at Jasmine.

"I think this belongs to you guys", she said as she handed the Other Mother the doll.

"Coraline 4 why are giving me your doll is it broken?" the Other Mother asked in confusion.

"No it is fine but the things is that I am not Coraline 4", Jasmine said sadly.

"What?" they both said in shock.

"My real name is Jasmine Brown and I don't belong here", Jasmine told them.

"Coraline 4 I don't know what game you are playing but it is not funny young lady", the Other Mother scolded.

"I am telling you the truth and I can prove it", Jasmine argued. She closed her eyes and pictured the way she looked before and felt herself changing.

"Good Heavens", the Other Father cried. When Jasmine looked in the mirror she looked like her old self.

"I am sorry for the confusion and I also know what you are and what you did", Jasmine said firmly as she stared at the Other Mother.

"What are you talking about darling I am your mother all I ever did was love you!" the Other Mother cried as tears fell from her face.

"No you are not my mother. You are the Beldam a creature that eats up children's souls to keep you strong", Jasmine said coldly.

The Other Mother's face went chalk white as she asked", Who told you that?"

"No one I read it in a book", Jasmine said. "I won't tell anyone about you just leave me alone and stay away from my family", Jasmine told her.

"Coraline 4 you are not going anywhere but up to your room you are grounded!" the Other Mother shouted.

"I don't think so", Jasmine said. She closed her eyes and pictured her own room and her own house. The Other Mother and Father noticed that Coraline 4 was slowly fading and the Other Mother reached out to grab her. But it was too late Coraline 4 had vanished and all that remained was her doll still clutched in the Other Mother's hand. Jasmine awoke in her own room with a cold sweat as she went to her mom and dad's room. She looked at them sleeping peacefully and then her mother woke up.

"Jasmine dear did you have a nightmare?" her mother asked.

"No mom I just wanted to tell you that I love you and dad and I am so happy to be your daughter", Jasmine said sweetly.

"We love you too dear now sweet dreams", her mother said and drifted off to sleep. Jasmine went back to sleep but she didn't notice that her mirror was glowing and inside was the Other Mother staring at her.

"I will get you back Coraline 4 I promise", she vowed. "No one steals my children from me no one", she hissed and then her reflection faded.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	5. Kidnapped

Chapter 5: Kidnapped

Jasmine awoke the next morning as she got dressed for the day. She promised to take Jacob to the woods to play pirate. She pulled out two bandanas and a small shoe box filled with treasure. Of course it was just a few marbles, two baseball cards, and some neat shaped rocks. First she went on down to the old rock and buried the treasure right by it. Then she ran on back to the house to get Jacob. She opened the door but the house was very quiet. Usually at this time her mom would be making lunch at her dad would be watching the news. Yet the house was still no sound was coming from any of the rooms. "Mom, Dad, Jacob", Jasmine called from the kitchen. She went to her mom and dad's room to see if they were in there. Opening the door Jasmine found it empty and carefully closed the door. She checked in Jacob's room but found it empty as well. Fear gripped her heart as she continued the search. Maybe her dad went on down to the cellar to get some can goods. So opening up the wooden doors with a flashlight in hand Jasmine went on down the stairs. It was pitch black except for the small beam of light that came from the flashlight. Cobwebs covered the corners as Jasmine looked around the cellar. "Dad, are you down here?" she asked. Only darkness answered her call as her heart began to race. Then she saw something move in the darkness and with a trembling hand the light revealed a rat. It was long with brown fur and beady eyes. It stared at her for a while motionless and Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't suppose you know where my parents and brother are do you?" she asked in a joking tone. To her amazement the rat nodded its head yes. Then with lightning speed it ran out of the cellar as Jasmine followed it. The rat led her to her room and it dove into the mirror. The mirror began to swirl as three figures appeared. In the mirror were her parents and Jacob all frightened and scared. "Mom, Dad, Jacob can you hear me?" Jasmine asked in a frightened tone. Her mother didn't reply but wrote something on the mirror and it was **Help Us. **Then the mirror began to swirl again only this time it revealed the Other Mother.

"Hello Coraline 4", she greeted sweetly. "You better come home right now you scared me half to death running off like that", she scolded.

"Where are my parents and my brother?" Jasmine asked.

"They are fine we are just having a little conversation darling now come home I missed you so much", the Other Mother said.

"Give them back and leave me alone!" Jasmine shouted angrily at the mirror.

"How dare you speak to your mother like that young lady", the Other Mother snapped.

"You are not my mother and my name is Jasmine Brown not Coraline 4 understand!" Jasmine shouted.

"Yes you are, I gave you life and then one day you disappeared only to reappear now and I will not let some imposters steal you away from me!", the Other Mother shouted back.

"Give them back they did nothing to you", Jasmine pleaded.

"They stole you from me and now they will pay see you soon darling", the Other Mother cooed as she vanished. Jasmine screamed as she hit the mirror only to have something hit her on the head. Then a wave of memories came to her as she saw the Other Mother holding her. Playing with the Other Coralines all the way up to her coming to the real world and with a jolt Jasmine stood up. She really was Coraline 4 and the Other Mother's daughter. But she still had to find a way to save her parents and Jacob. The only thing she could think of was finding the author to that Coraline book. She ran all the way to the library as the rain poured down on her. She opened up the glass doors and went to the kids section. Scanning the aisle she found the book and saw the author's name in bold print. **Coraline Jones** was the author's name and maybe she would know how to defeat the Other Mother. She went up to the librarian to ask for an address and prayed it wasn't too far.

"Excuse me miss but can you give me the address to this author please", Jasmine asked politely.

"Of course dearie here it is", the librarian said as she gave her a piece of paper. Jasmine saw the address and was happy for Ms. Jones only lived a mile away. She ran back home put on her yellow rain coat and packed a small lunch and took a 5 dollar bill with her. Then put her helmet on and grabbed her bike out of the garage then went off to find Coraline Jones and beg for her help.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Coraline Jones

Chapter 6: Coraline Jones

An eighteen year old girl was in her living room filling out college applications. She had short blue hair with dark eyes. Her name was Coraline Jones and her biggest dream was to become a writer. She published her first book about her adventure to the Other World. A scrawny black cat with blue eyes was sleeping on the couch next to her. The cat's fur was starting to turn gray but he was still as frisky as a young kitten. "Hey Jonsie how are the applications coming?" asked a friendly voice. A young boy the same age as her with curly brown hair and eyes stepped in with an elderly woman. The woman's hair was gray and her skin a dark tan.

"Hello", she greeted to them as the cat woke up. They all sat down on the couch as Coraline made them some tea.

"So, how is the book going?" Wybie asked sweetly.

"Just fine people really like the story", Coraline said.

"That is nice dear", Mrs. Lovatt said in a sweet tone.

"So, Wybie where are you going to college because I am going to the one a few miles from here?" Coraline said.

"Easy I am going to the same one because I am studying about Environmental Science", he said proudly. Just then there came a knock and Coraline went over to answer it. Standing in the pouring rain was a young girl about 12 years old in a yellow rain coat. She had curly black hair with deep blue eyes and was shaking from the cold.

"Ar-are you Coraline Jones?" she asked in a shaking voice.

"Yes I am please come in", Coraline said as Wybie took her coat. The young girl sat on the couch as Mrs. Lovatt gave her a cup of hot tea.

"My dearie you look chilled to the bone", Mrs. Lovatt said in a worried tone.

"I am fine but I traveled a while to find you Ms. Jones", the girl replied.

"Please call me Coraline and what can I do for you?" Coraline asked the young girl.

"My name is Jasmine Brown and I need your help in rescuing my parents and my brother", she said nervously.

"How can I help rescue them?" Coraline asked in a confused tone.

"You might think I am crazy but do you remember a creature called the Beldam?" Jasmine asked nervously. A flash of lightening flashed in the sky when Jasmine said the Beldam. The cat yowled at the name as well and everyone went white.

"You must have read my story is this for some publicity stunt?" Coraline asked in an annoyed tone.

"No it isn't I don't know how to tell you this but the Other Mother or whatever kidnapped my parents and brother and since you beaten her last time maybe you could help me", Jasmine said. Coraline looked deep into her eyes and saw no trace of deception only true fear.

"Okay say that I believe you why would the Other Mother want you?" Coraline asked suspiciously.

"Well, after you defeated her she had a change of heart and recreated the world and remade her family. She made four daughters all named Coraline and I am number 4. But when I was young I somehow got here by accident had forgot who I was and was adopted by the Browns. Then my little brother Jacob found your book and that night I read it to him and had a dream about the Other Mother. She kept calling me Coraline 4 and at first I thought it was a dream but then I realized it wasn't and I told her to leave me alone but she kidnapped my family and even though I remember being her daughter I still have to save my family", Jasmine said in a frightened tone.

"Okay I will help you but this will not be easy", Coraline told her. Going back to the Other World scared her to death but she couldn't let anymore souls be taken by the Beldam.  
"I am going to", Wybie said and the cat stood by them.

"I will cover for you with your parents Coraline but please be careful", Mrs. Lovatt said. A long time ago she had a twin sister that was taken by the Beldam and years later Coraline set her free.

"Okay first we need supplies and then we need a plan", Coraline said as they went up to her room. Jasmine was so happy for soon she would get her family back. For the first time since she left her house she felt a sense of hope.

Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	7. Going Home

Chapter 7: Going Home

Coraline managed to get all the old stuff she used when she went to the Other World. Wybie brought his sling shot while Jasmine found her binoculars and her lucky marbles. Mrs. Lovatt had told them the only way to get to the Other World was through the door. They threw that idea out the last thing they needed was to have a gateway open to the Beldam. Jasmine went there through her dreams and maybe that was how the Beldam got to her parents and Jacob. Then she remembered that Coraline and she were both explorers and maybe just maybe Jasmine might have the power of creating things. After all she did change herself back to normal when she was in the Other World and she did leave the Other World on her own. So, they went back to Jasmine's house and walked into her room where the mirror was standing. They held hands and Jasmine closed her eyes and pictured the Other World and hoping the mirror would be a portal. Soon the mirror began to swirl and the Other World stood before them. "You guys ready?" she asked them. Both Coraline and Wybie shook their heads yes and they stepped through the portal. The Other World looked different than last the last time Coraline came here. It was much fuller with more houses and people. Still they were on guard after all these people were created by the Beldam. Jasmine led the way as they came to the house. Coraline's eyes showed fear but she pushed them away.

"Someone should ring the doorbell", the Cat said. Jasmine pushed the button and soon the door opened but no one was there. Jasmine led Coraline and Wybie inside the house. In the living room The Other Father was reading the paper while the Other Coralines were playing on the floor. The Other Mother was in the kitchen singing sweetly. Jasmine went into the living room and the Other Coralines greeted her happily.

"Oh Coraline 4 thank goodness you came back home mother was starting to get worried", Coraline 3 said sweetly. Then they noticed Coraline, Wybie, and the Cat.

"Who are they?" asked Coraline 2.

"These are my friends", Jasmine said quietly. Coraline and Wybie were in shock for these little girls looked just like Coraline.

"Coraline 4 you know mother hates cats why did you bring this vermin into our house?" Coraline 1 demanded.

"He isn't vermin he is my friend", Jasmine snapped. Coraline 1 was shocked by her sister's words but remained silent. "Where is the Other Mother?" Jasmine asked them.

"In the kitchen", they said together.

"Thank you", Jasmine told them. She walked in the living room and the Other Father greeted her with a smile.

"Hello darling welcome home", he said cheerfully. Jasmine didn't answer him but gave him a smile as she walked into the kitchen. The Other Mother was cooking dinner when the trio and Cat walked in.

"Coraline 4 you are home I am so happy to see you", the Other Mother said happily. She tried to hug Jasmine but Jasmine pushed away.

"Where are my parents and my brother?" she demanded.

"Lose that attitude at once Coraline 4 and I see you brought guests and vermin with you", the Other Mother said as she glared at the Cat.

"Hello Beldam don't you recognize me?" Coraline asked smugly. The Other Mother's eyes widened with surprise when she saw Coraline.

"Oh my gosh, Coraline you look so grown up and you must be Wybie how nice to finally meet the real one", she said sweetly.

"Uh hi", Wybie said nervously not really knowing what to say in this situation.

"Thank you so much for returning my daughter to me, will you two be staying for supper?" the Other Mother asked in a sweet tone.

"We didn't come here to return anything we want Jasmine's family back", Coraline said coldly.

"I see your manners haven't improved but I am afraid I don't know where they are", the Other Mother said innocently.

"You are a liar I know you have them now give them back!" Jasmine yelled with tears in her eyes.

"How dare you raise your voice to me Coraline 4 apologize at once", the Other Mother snapped.

"Not until you give me my parents and brother back!" Jasmine yelled.

"I am your mother and you don't have a brother only three sisters and a father that loves you very much", the Other Mother exclaimed.

"You sure do have a funny way of showing love", Jasmine told her. She closed her eyes and pictured her parents and Jacob standing before her and suddenly one of the snow globes crashed into the kitchen and a puff of smoke appeared. Once the smoke cleared Jasmine's parents and Jacob stood before her. "Mom, dad, Jacob you guys are okay!" Jasmine exclaimed happily.

"Oh Jasmine thank goodness you are safe", her mother exclaimed as she hugged her tight. Her father held her tight as well while Jacob sobbed on her shirt.

"I knew you would come for us", Jacob whispered in her ear.

"Of course I would I love you guys", Jasmine cried as she hugged her family tight. The Other Mother looked upon this scene and she balled her hand up into a fist. For she was angry that Coraline 4 loved these people more than her own family and most of all she was jealous at the love she had given these strangers when she had treated her own family as strangers. She would get her baby back no matter what for no one was going to steal her child away, no one.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Home

Chapter 8: Home

Jasmine hugged her parents and Jacob in a tight embrace. A tear rolled from her eye as she slowly let go for she knew what she had to do in order to save them. She let go of them and said very softly ", I am sorry that I got you into this but I will get you out and I love you all very much". Then she walked over to the Other Mother whose eyes looked so angry and hurt. "I remember who I am and I am sorry for making you so angry". "Please let the Browns, Coraline, Wyebie, and the Cat go they have done nothing to you", Jasmine said softly.

"What are you saying Coraline 4?" the Other Mother asked curiously as her eyes softened.

"I am saying mother that I will stay here if you let them go and never bother them again", Jasmine said as she slowly morphed back into her true form. Everyone stared in amazement as Jasmine looked just like the Other Coralines except her hair was black yarn and her button eyes were blue.

"Oh Coraline 4 you promise?" the Other Mother asked a tear fell from her face.

"Yes mother, I love you and so happy to be home", Coraline 4 said as she leaped into her mother's arms.

"Jasmine no we are not leaving you behind!", Jacob shouted as he pulled Jasmine away from the Other Mother as his parents shielded Jasmine away from the Other Mother's view.

"I am sorry but this is where I belong I love you all and goodbye", Coraline 4 said as tears fell from her eyes. "Be a good boy Jacob and try to see a little bit of the world for me", she said softly.

"I will I promise", Jacob said as tears filled his eyes. The Other Mother was shocked for these people cared about Coraline 4 and so did she. Even if Coraline 4 stayed she would no longer be happy here for her heart longed to be with the Browns. So, the Other Mother did the unexpected she let a child go free.

"Goodbye forever", the Other Mother said and she snapped her fingers and a white mist circled around everyone and when it cleared they were all standing in Jasmine's bedroom. Jasmine had returned to her normal form and was so happy to be home. Weeks passed and the incident was soon forgotten and live continued. Coraline wrote a sequel to her book by asking Jasmine's permission to write about her true story. Jasmine had agreed and soon grew up to be a famous photographer and traveled the world. Back in the Other World the Other Mother continued to look over Coraline 4 and even though her daughter was no longer with her. She had done the right thing and her heart was full of joy.

The End

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long but please enjoy and review.


End file.
